Luna going loon on the moon
by TheLocoPony
Summary: This is just a short comedy so give it a go. Luna has been banished to the moon for a silly misunderstanding, but it's so BORING. There's nothing to do, until Celestia sends a gift. But will this gift help or just make it worse for her?


Luna sighed, she was bored. Her sister was clearly over reacting here, I mean come on! What Princess hasn't burnt down a few buildings in their time? It was all in good fun. She just wanted them to able to see her wondrous night and besides, who really needs a roof anyway? Okay so she may have used her magic to appear to be evil and monstrous but that just adds to the act. And she wanted the moon to be up for just a bit longer, let the ponies enjoy it for once, just a few hours? Surely she'll see how pointless this and bring her back any day now…any day.

Maybe she should take a look around. She turned her head and saw barren moon in all directions. She huffed and put her head in her hoofs. She'd seen it all.

Bored, bored, and bored. She bounced the tennis ball on the side of a crater again and again. She groaned in frustration and hit the ball so hard it bounced off the moon and into space. Great, now that was gone too. She rolled over on her back and cried out as she landed on her wings. Oh come on! She pounded the surface and created a new crater, if she hasn't made enough of them already. Surely her sister could see all the different impacts in the moon and see her frustration.

There was a pop and she turned around. There was a present there with a little card attached. She opened it

_Dear Sister,_

_Hope you're thinking about what you've done. I do realise being on the moon for a year already might be a bit boring so I sent some entertainment up. Enjoy!_

_Celestia._

She looked at the box and tore the wrapping paper off in frenzy. Oh she had been so bored! And now maybe this will keep her occupied for a while! She let out a shriek of pleasure as boxes of video games fell out. Her good kind, loving sister, she sent up her collection. She practically started rolling in them before she remembered self-control and wiped the tear from her eye. She pulled out her game consoles. Being the Princess with a lot of money certainly had benefits. She carefully used her magic to bring forth a wide TV and chocked up. She promised she wouldn't do anything like this again; she missed her games too much!

She set it down and plugged in the SNES and put in her all-time favourite, Mario. She waited but nothing happened. She got up and looked behind the TV to find a hanging wire with a plug at the end.

Her eye twitched.

She was building another pyramid out her games before another pop appeared. She turned around and savaged the present without even looking at the card. If this didn't have Equestrian power of some kind then…then…

Her eye twitched again and she used her mouth to tear through ribbon.

Inside there was a new Xbox game. She glared accusingly at the card which lay to one side and lifted it with magic and reading

_Dear sister,_

_Happy two year anniversary on the moon. Hopefully you have seriously considered what you have done wrong and are now reflecting on your actions. Here's another game you can play. I'm not sure what it is, I never really got into gaming anyway but I know that it's practically your life. Anyway enjoy!_

_Celestia._

She twitched…twice

"Well you see Colt of Duty when I was still in Equestria I could play all day when the sun was up, I didn't really need to sleep." Luna spoke wisely to game propped up. She nodded and drank some tea her sister had sent up last year with her new friend.

"That's very true, but you see it's not about releasing stress. It was rather fun to craft the sky each night. No I just enjoyed playing games and beating other ponies." She looked to her left before shaking her head

"Oh no, Battlefield don't even go there" She let out a short laugh. Her mane was starting to frazzle and her eyes were bloodshot. She twitched every so often and sat in a small circle of games her sister had sent up every year. There were twelve, a dozen lonely years. But she had friends now. Mare Effect understood her, and Uncharted 3: Daring Do's Deception made her laugh and she swore that Colt of Duty was attracted to her. She went cross-eyed and giggled a bit.

"La, lala lalala lalalala" She sang as she spun around in a circle in a crater. Her hair stuck out at odd angles and a grin was plastered across her face. Her eyes spun wildly about as she fell over for around the 6736th time. Mike appeared next to her.

"You know Luna you really should be more careful" Luna turned around and sat down and looked up to her friend and gave him the puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and continued "If anypony else saw you they would think you were insane." If anypony else saw Luna they would have seen her talking a moon rock with a jagged smile carved into the stone. She pouted

"Come on Mike, we can play astronauts again!" At this she pulled a carved out rock over her head and looked through the 'visor' Mike grinned and donned his own and they began to play. If anypony else saw this they would have seen a pony dancing around with a rock on her head and another in her arms

She played on her PS3 this time. It was so strange; the TV just started working randomly one day without power. And the games were so fun. They were exactly the thing she wanted to play, always. They seemed to follow her own trail of thought…

She heard a pop from behind and went over to take a look. She was grinning, a new game to play! Her grin spread wide and wider without her control. It was all SO funny. She twitched and opened it slowly reading the letter while doing so

_Dear sister,_

_Wow, 500 years, you're half way through your sentence. Keep going. Here's a little something special to celebrate. It's a new console that was just released._

_Celestia._

Luna opens pulls the lid off the box to reveal a Wii-U. Luna began giggling but found she couldn't stop. She cackled out loud the sound echoing inside the craters and bounced back which made her laugh all the more. She ran out of breath but still couldn't stop and fell unconscious laughing.

Pop

Luna looked around through dead eyes. It was…the castle? Can't remember. Who was that in front of her? Just the sight caused the rage to boil inside her.

"Sister, I'm so glad your back! The millennium is over and you're home. I hope that that your games helped keep the boredom away." She smiled uncertainly. There she was, darling sister. The one who left me for a thousand years with no one and nothing to play.

Luna let loose a shaky laugh "Of course, how could I forget my DARLING sister who was so KIND as to leave me on the moon with all my games with no POWER!" Steam hissed from her ears.

Celestia stepped back worriedly "What…what do you mean no power"

Luna gave a malicious grin "You do realise my games run on the magic of Equestria. Without a socket into the heart of its magic they *twitch* were all WORTHLESS!" She screamed, her voice was ragged from so many conversations with herself and her games.

Celestia gulped "I guess I forgot?" She chuckled weakly as Luna rose up in mist of darkness and roared so loudly the glass shattered along the walls and her laugh boomed out across all of Canterlot.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment on how I can improve if there was something you didn't like. If you didn't get it 'Colt of Duty' is Call of Duty, 'Mare Effect' is Mass Effect, 'Uncharted 3: Daring Do's deception' is Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. **


End file.
